Dreams can Come True
by jetara lover
Summary: Hey, I got alot of advise from someone I ment on here and they helped me alot! So... It should be pretty good. Just like the title, Zutara dreams come true! Oneshot. Good and bad reviews excepted.


"Not again!" Katara thought to herself. Her dreams had all started when Zuko had saved her...

* * *

The Gang was flying on Appa on warm day in the middle of Fall.

"Katara watch out!!" Zuko yelled.

She looked just in time to see a really high tree branch (A/N: sorry, couldn't think of anything better) just barely scim the side of Appa, smack her in the face. She immediately blacked out.

"Katara!!" Everyone yelled together.

Katara quickly slipped off the side of Appa and went falling down to the earth below. Zuko, immediately noticing she was falling, he jumped off Appa, and plunged into the air, only focused on one thing, rescuing Katara. His back hand shot out fire to try to catch up with her.He quickly did, in mid air he grabbed Katara, and pulled her in and secured his arm around her. With the other arm, he shot out a jet of fire towards the ground, to stable the pair. Then gently landed them on the ground with ease.

Then Katara woke up, she was laying on top of Zuko!! Immediately feeling pain, she clutched her head. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing." He explained, "I saved you."

"Ouch" She said starting to sound drowsy again,

"Katara?" Zuko asked, "You OK?" Katara had blacked out again. Zuko took Katara up in his arms and got into Appa. He set Katara over his lap. Everyone gathered around to try to see if Katara was alright, but eventually Toph convinced everyone that she was and to leave her and "Hot Head" alone for the rest of the day.

Appa gently landed on some flat grass where they would be staying for the night. Toph built the rooms, Sokka started the fire, and Aang went to gather food. Zuko carried Katara over to a room Toph had just built, and placed her in it. He sat next to her waiting until she woke up.

Finally, after two hours, she woke up.

"Ahhh.." She sighed just waking up.

"Katara." Zuko said brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Zuko?" Katara opened her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure your OK..." He answered. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Um...good." He gave her a thumbs up and walked away not knowing what else to do.

* * *

But her dream was even weirder...

* * *

_"Hey Zuko," Katara said, standing at the fire nation prince's door to his bedroom. "May I come in?"_

_A little surprised by her gentleness he let her in. "So..." Zuko started feeling a little weird about Katara and him being the only people in his room in the middle of the night. "What do you need?" _

_"Oh... I ... I...-"_

_Zuko's warm lips were gently placed on hers._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled._

Then she woke up.

* * *

Katara laid looking up at the stone ceiling. It had been a day sense he had saved her. She couldn't just keep avoiding him, like she had been for the last day. Noticing everyone was asleep, except for Zuko- which was very normal, he would leave for most of the night and come back in the morning- she decided to go for a walk in the woods. She had to do something, she couldn't just lay there.

After about a minute of walking on a path in the woods, someone cupped there hand over her mouth and brought her back against their strong chest. She tried to struggle free, but nothing she could do would release the grasp. She kept trying, and trying until out of the corner of her eye she saw a fire nation soldier pick up something and snap his fingers, causing a small flame to spark.

The person pulled her behind a tree to make sure they couldn't see them. She tried to struggle free, but couldn't.

"Hey, look, I found something!" The guard yelled.

Suddenly about three more little flames appeared and three more guards all came running.

Katara stopped trying to get free and just relaxed. The persons hand released its grasp on her mouth, but still held on to her shoulders. She didn't dare look back in fear of what would happen to her.

Then she saw what the soldier had in his hand, It was her necklace!! She felt where the necklace had been and rage filled Katara's body.

"We better check and make sure that there aren't any more things around here." One of the guards said. Then they all started walking away from Katara and the other person.

Then after you couldn't see there flames anymore, The person holding me back whispered,"There gone."

"They took me mother's necklace." Katara stormed. "And if you weren't here I would have it right now.." Then she looked up.

"Don't worry I'll get it back."

Katara wasn't paying attention to what this person had just said last, "Zuko?"

"Zuko!" She yelled in unexpectation.

"Yes?" He asked a little charming.

"But... But...No."

"What-" He tried to say, but couldn't finish because Katara took of for her room.

* * *

She woke up again, with the same romantic dream about her and Zuko. After a bit of reasoning with herself she decided to go apologize for her rude behavior the previous night.

She walked up to his door, shaking, and gently-just to make sure he wasn't asleep- knocked on his door. After a few seconds she decided to leave being to nervous to even talk to him.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned opening the door.

He had his shirt off, Katara admired his six-pack and eventually snapped out of it.

"Um... Zuko can I come in?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yea, sure." He uneasily said. Zuko felt a little weird about Katara and him being the only people in his room.

He grabbed some thing out of his pocket and gently placed it around Katara's neck, while she was turned around.

"My necklace!!" She exclaimed turning around and hugging him. "Thank you Zuko!"

He released his grasp and lifted up her chin so their eyes met.

" So... What did you come here for?" He asked.

" Oh yea... I... I...-"

She was interrupted by Zuko's warm lips being placed on hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"Just what you wanted me to do." He smiled.

* * *

DisClaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Duh...

Hope you like it.Please, please review bad and goods are excepted.yea, so plz review.


End file.
